Connected Hearts
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Akemi And Yuki go to a club where they meet Axel and Demyx. Yuki Drags Demyx to the dance floor against his will, while Axel hits on Akemi. After giving Axel her number, the two part ways. After not hearing from him for the next week, Akemi finds herself in college classes with Axel. Will romance bloom? Or will awkwardness ensue? **RATING MAY CHANGE IN FUTURE!**


Two best friends Akemi and Yuki walked into a bar/club/thing.

"Aren't we a bit young for this?" 16 year old Yuki, asked in a hushed, sarcastic voice.

"Lol naah~!" 18 year old Akemi said, grinning big, "I've been here before!"

Her friend gaped at her as she casually walked up to the bar and asked the younger girl what she wanted to drink.

Yuki blinked, "Umm…damnit...I left my fake ID at home! So...soda." She pouted.

Akemi laughed and ordered a soda for her friend, then a virgin strawberry dakary for herself. She handed Yuki her soda, then taking a sip of her own drink.

Just then, a man dressed in a tight white t-shirt, leather pants, goth boots, a studded belt, and matching studded wrist cuffs, walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. Another man, most likely younger, was standing beside him. He had spiked up blonde hair, and had an AC/DC shirt on, with dark blue faded jeans.

"Wow...He's hot…" Akemi mumbled to Yuki, referring to Mr. Leather.

"I guess…but the Blondie is cute!" She grinned mischievously.

The song switched, now 'Poker Face' By Lady GaGa.

"THIS SONG KICKS ASS!" Yuki gasped and grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him towards the dance floor.

He went a bit red, trying to not be pulled off to his imminent doom, "RAPE!"

"Hehe...looks like you're already pretty popular!" The other man grinned, and the AC/DC loving individual hadn't known better, he would have said that he saw an evil glint in the other's eyes.

"Pweeeaaaase?" Yuki whined, giving the stranger puppy eyes.

"F-….fine..." He mumbled, clearly not amused.

Yuki began to dance, moving her body like it was liquid fire, getting into the zone.

He simply gaped at her [Dear god...] He thought.

All the sudden, Akemi felt someone tap her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw none other then man with the studded belt.

"Hey there." He said, winking.

It was kind of hard to tell, due to the flashing colored strobe lights, but she could tell that he had bright green eyes, long spiky red hair, and tattoos under each eye.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"What say you let me buy you another drink," He gestured to her empty glass, "And we can talk some?"

"Sure why not." Akemi smiled

The red-head mystery man chuckled and bought her another strawberry dakary.

"So, beautiful, what's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Akemi" She winked, "And that nut case over there that has taken your friend prisoner is my best friend, Yuki. And you?"

"Axel, got it memorized?" He smirked, winking at her.

"Yeah, no worries." She winked back and giggled softly.

"Oh and the goof is Demyx. So, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a big ol' bad bar like this?" He smiled, seemingly sincere.

"Oh, I just came in with Yuki. She's over there some where" She gestured to the large dance floor full of people.

"And...what's an attractive guy like you doing hitting on little ol' me?" She grinned coyly.

He blushed lightly and laughed, "Oh, there's no getting anything past you, now is there?" He said, smiling smugly.

"Pfft, never!"

"Well then, wanna just cut to the chase and dance with me?" Axel grinned big.

"Sure..." She blushed, she wasn't exactly the best dancer...she could dirty dance, but that was about it!

Axel took the short girl's hand and led her to the dance floor.

He was epicly pro! You'd think he was gay or something by the way he moved. He blushed, sensing Emi's eyes on him.

"Umm...something wrong?"

"N-no!" She stuttered.

"Well then what ya waiting for?"

She stood there, feeling a bit shy.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Its ok...I don't bite...much." The smirk was evident in his voice.

She blushed really badly and he let out a laugh. "I'll be right back."

And with that he disappeared into the crowd, heading for the DJ. Emi stood there awkwardly, receiving many requests to dance with several different men, but turned them all down.

"Just Dance" by Lady GaGa began blasting from the speakers.

"Oh-em-eff-gee! I LOVE this song!" She smiled, eyes lighting up.

"Good!" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh...h-hey, you're back!" She smiled but was a bit startled.

"Mhmm." He was close to her.

He started moving from side to side, his hips gently brushing against her back.

"Y'know...you smell nice..."

"Thanks. I use vanilla mint tea shampoo." She laughed a bit.

"I see." He said softly.

She took a few seconds to get up some courage and turned around the face him. She put her arms around him, her hands resting on his back, and started dancing along with him. She started swaying her hips from side to side, briefly touching his every so often. His cheeks were now tinted slightly pink, he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this.

She then felt something against her stomach and went completely red.

"Umm...Axel?"

"Yes?" He was definitely enjoying himself.

"P-...please tell your pants it's impolite to point."

He went wide eyed, but then relaxed and pressed up against her. "You should feel honored...it's actually usually very difficult to get me like this."

"O-oh.." She stuttered.

"Y'know...I find shy girls extremely cute" He grinned.

Akemi opened her mouth to say something, but the song ended and Axel kissed her forehead.

"Well I have to get going...But can I have your number?" He smiled softly.

She blushed, "Um..."

"Can I have it?" He chuckled.

"S-sure..."

"Alright, hold on a sec..." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pushed a few buttons.

She told him her number and he entered it into his phone.

"Well, c'ya around!" He kissed her forehead again and with that, he walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Damnit...now I gotta go find Yuki...hope she didn't molest that poor guy..." Akemi sighed but smiled a bit and set out to find her friend.

She found her sitting at the bar sipping fro ma glass of ginger ale. She walked up to the bar and took a see next to Yuki.

"Sooo...how'd it go?" They asked at the same time.

"You go first!" Akemi grinned.

"Ugh! Fine..." Yuki rolled her eyes, "He was hot, but he couldn't dance for shit. Well...'scept he could do the worm...but he almost got stepped on...it was kinda fail."

Both girls laughed.

"Your turn!"

"He was a REALLY good dancer! He got a boner randomly though...i was soooooo embarrassed!"

"..." Yuki bust out laughing hysterically, "Oh my god, seriously!? What did you say!"

"...I told him to tell his pants it's not polite to point." Akemi went completely red...again.


End file.
